From a Different Point of View
by perfectlyhorriddarling
Summary: a sister story to Timeless, a collection of one-shots that explain and add to Timeless from the view of different characters
1. Blake's Revelation

I was finishing some trig homework when Stiles, Scott, and Liam emerged from the school. Liam was taller than he used to be and seemed a lot more muscular. Scott had this puppy dog enthusiasm that intrigued me, and he seemed like a really genuine guy. But Stiles was interesting. I had been so worried when I knocked him over this morning, having seen his annoyed look right before I ran into him, and afraid he was going to make me regret one of my first mistakes on the first day of my senior year. But I didn't regret running into him. His eyes found me by the fountain and he smiled easily at me. He was quite charming, which seemed to somewhat surprise his friends so I assumed this was a new thing. But his cute moles and slightly awkward sarcasm was endearing. We decided to meet at his house after practice.

"I can give you my address…" Stiles was saying. This was problematic. I didn't like showing up to places that I didn't know alone. I didn't like knocking on doors not knowing for sure who was behind them. I had been led into one too many traps to do any of that. Stiles seemed to sense my panic. "Or you can follow us over after practice." No one but Stiles had seemed to sense my discomfort or realize how relieved I was now. I agreed to wait in the bleachers. Stiles made teasing conversation with me as we walked over to the bleachers, being very chivalrous by carrying my books, seemingly by habit. I thanked him as he handed them back to me.

"No problem," he responded and gave me a cheesy grin. He drummed his fingers on the side of his bag as he stared at me for a few moments too long. I felt like blushing at the attention, but smiled instead. Stiles seemed to realize he was staring and turned quickly to catch up with his friends. I started to walk up the bleachers and covertly listened in on their conversation.

"Since when are we studying today?" Scott asked Stiles. Why would they say they were studying if they weren't?

"Since Liam's hot tutor transferred to our school," Stiles responded. In my surprise, I missed the next step on the bleachers and fell with a yelp. So, that's why. I popped back up to find all three boys staring at me, Stiles with mild concern.

"I'm okay!" I called out and turned around in embarrassment. I quickly stepped up a few more steps to get them out of my hearing range. When I sat down, I caught Scott staring up at me with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to figure something out. I smiled cautiously at him and he returned the gesture hesitantly before turning back to practice.

As I watched practice I realized why Scott had given me a suspicious look. It was because he knew how to recognize when someone could hear something they shouldn't be able to. It was because his eyes were open to the possibility that I could have heard Stiles' comment. I remember Liam being excellent at lacrosse, but not this good. And Scott was the captain so I expected for him to be strong and fast, but not this strong and fast. It was almost supernatural.

I sighed. It was just my luck that on my first day in my new town, trying to get away from any past trouble and just survive senior year, I would make friends with these type of people. The type of people that you would expect a guy like Stiles, who I was already beginning to take interest in, and who apparently was taking an interest in me, to be friends with. The type of people who were werewolves.


	2. Snooping

LIAM

I groaned from back in the kitchen as Stiles volunteered us to help Blake move. Scott shushed me and then motioned for me to listen to him. He started to whisper, which was weird because they shouldn't be able to hear us from the doorway, but Scott was barely making any noise.

"She can hear things she shouldn't be able to. Do you know if she could be connected to anything…like us?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so but I can't be sure. I didn't know about any of this when I knew her so I wouldn't have recognized any weird behavior," I said. But Blake couldn't be a werewolf. She was my freaking math tutor.

"We need to do some more investigating. Make a big deal about not going to help her move to Stiles so he won't suspect anything. We can snoop around while we're there."

"Why aren't we telling Stiles?" I asked.

"Because he already likes her. I don't want to make him suspect her until we find anything incriminating." I agreed. After Stiles returned to the kitchen I made a point of complaining and then looked to Scott to make sure it was okay. I didn't feel great about snooping on Blake but I didn't know how this supernatural world worked, other than the extremely dangerous experiences that I had already been through. I would rather know, I guess, if Blake was a werewolf so then we could decide what side she was on. I just hoped she was on ours. I wouldn't pass algebra without her.

BLAKE

As I got into my car and drove away from the Stilinski home, I thought over the night. So obviously Stiles didn't suspect me at all, and was even maybe interested in me. I tampered down a little skip in my heart at that. I'm such a girl. But Scott definitely suspects something. I could hear him and Liam whispering from the doorway though I couldn't make out what they were saying. But what worried me the most is how unprepared and how callous they were about their abilities. Anyone who knew what they were looking for would know exactly who and what they were within seconds. Liam obviously still didn't have complete control over his abilities and Scott was too confident in his own, and too suspicious of me, to remember to keep under the radar. The only real question was Stiles. Was he a werewolf? Did he know that Scott and Liam were werewolves? He didn't seem to have their abilities but Stiles also seemed a lot smarter than either of them so maybe he was just better at hiding it? Stiles seems like the kind of person who would pretend to be bad at sports, pretend to not know what the hell is going on and all the while be a couple steps ahead of everyone. Maybe I was reading the whole situation wrong and Stiles was only being nice to me because he knew that something about me was off. Either way, I would have to be careful if they really did come over tomorrow. And I had a few things to hide away before they got there.

LIAM

Scott had convinced Kira to join our plan to investigate Blake. She acted excited about decorating so she could get invited over as well. Blake seemed hesitant, but not unwilling, which wasn't exactly incriminating. I would be hesitant to let three people I barely knew into the apartment where I lived alone, too. Especially when the people Blake had been known to hang out with weren't the type of people that you invited to your empty house. When we arrived we were all painting, not giving any of us much time to look around, but Kira made sure to keep asking Blake questions, looking into her past and remembering things that we could check later. Finally, Kira was allowed to look through some boxes and Scott and I got to carry up some furniture. We were only halfway up the stairs when Scott dropped the piano on Blake. When she almost fell down the stairs I shot Scott a glare. When we moved inside I whacked him in the shoulder.

"I agreed to investigate her not drop a piano on her. She's my math tutor!" I hissed. Scott rolled his eyes at me before Blake walked in and found Kira going through some boxes that weren't filled with dishes. Kira apologized and Blake said it was fine but gave me an almost amused glance. I didn't remember her being so cryptic.

BLAKE

So subtlety was not their forte. First, even admitting that they were able to carry heavy pianos and furniture with ease showed me they were more interested in investigating me than covering their tracks. But Stiles once again had just taken something light up, not revealing anything to me. Dropping a piano on me was a good touch but I'm glad that they weren't too committed to the idea and Scott caught it before it crushed me. Just because I had heightened my senses didn't mean that I could hold the piano. I was almost amused when I walked up to find Kira going through boxes filled with linens and decorations, work files and school books. She didn't know that I had already moved all my sensitive material. We finished moving everything pretty quickly.

"So," I said pouring them some lemonade. "Tell me your secret." I watched their reactions carefully. Not only did Kira, Scott, and Liam all look mildly panicked, but Stiles also looked alarmed. So I guess he knew. And that he was less sneaky that I suspected him to be. I doubt that he's a werewolf but he obviously knows about his friends. That gave me a sense of relief, that he wasn't a werewolf. Not that I had anything against them, but they did come with a unique set of baggage. Soon Stiles got a call from Lydia, the scary redhead that I wasn't too keen on. She was definitely the brains of the operation, as Stiles had said of himself, and if I needed to be careful around any of them, it was her. Plus, she was gorgeous and made me feel super insecure. She said something about an Isaac and then to meet at Derek's. That sounded vaguely familiar when thinking about the supernatural but I couldn't quite place it. The group said their goodbyes and I gave some food to Stiles. I was glad that he, at least, seemed unsuspicious of me. I hated being so calculating, watching everyone's reactions so closely, but it was something that you picked up when you led a life like mine. Although I doubt that any of the snoopers found anything at all on me, I was confident in my assumptions on them. now I just had to decide if being friends with them was worth the danger that inevitably came from hanging around a werewolf pack.


End file.
